Daphne
Daphne is the oldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and Bloom's elder sister. Personality Profile Daphne is Bloom's older sister, and the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of the recently resurrected world, Domino. She was also the last fairy to have acquired the great sea/ocean-themed transformation and great magical power of Sirenix. She was/is the spirit of an extremely powerful nymph, bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magix, as she was killed sixteen years before the beginning of the events of the show when the three Ancestral Witches destroyed her world and its inhabitants and returned to Domino after it was successfully resurrected and reborn in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom ''movie. In the first Winx movie, Daphne demonstrates her resourcefulness: solving Bloom's problem with finding the secret Domino library by giving Bloom her mask. With it, Bloom would be seeing through Daphne's eyes and see Domino as she remembered it before it was obliterated. Despite the fact that there is a constant aura of mystery and secrets about her, Daphne was a kind and loving woman, and an utterly devoted sister to Bloom (she willingly sacrificed herself for her younger sister), to whom she acts as a guardian spirit of sorts, guiding her through her troubles with both her magic and adventures, telepathically communicating with Bloom if she has any trouble. Daphne's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death (due to examination of her pictures from the Book of Destiny in the first movie). Along with her age, Daphne's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious even if she has been seen to be powerful enough to fly without wings, although that could be because she was a Nymph (however it was never precised whether Nymph is a fairy form or just a title). Daphne is not quite emotionless, though often she is portrayed as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Although, in the second movie, Daphne reveals her more playful side as she jokingl y acts as a ghost scaring Bloom and in most of the appearances she made she was quite cheerful and was smiling. In Magical Adventure after Bloom frees a fish she was forced to eat, Daphne appears and tells Bloom that when she was alive she also had to eat raw fish and that it tasted horrible. In the fifth season, when Bloom asks about the location of the ancient Book of Sirenix to Daphne, she is seen losing her calm demeanor out of concern for her little sister, since the dark spell that the Ancestral Witches had placed on Sirenix caused her to become a disembodied spirit without a physical body of solid flesh and blood. In the fifth season finale, Bloom had used her Sirenix wish to have Daphne fully restored to her physical body at last. Daphne and Bloom finally shared their warmly, sisterly embrace, finally able to touch each other. This means that Daphne is finally free to live on her home world with her parents - Oritel and Miriam - and younger sister at last. She is no longer bound to Lake Roccaluce or the source of Sirenix. Physical Appearance Daphne has white skin, long burnt-blond hair and brown eyes. She is also notably shorter than she was in her nymph form. Civilian ''Coming soon... Nymph of Magix Coming soon... Sirenix Coming soon... Series Pre-Series According to the RAI version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies that, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was in fact the Supreme Nymph of Magix, being the last and most powerful one among them before Domino's destruction and the disappearance of the Dragon Flame. She was apparently a tremendously strong and powerful fairy when she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame. since in "Betrayed!" of the first season; Bloom tells Sky that she first saw Daphne on the walls of a temple found at Magix, along with the other Nymphs of Magix, and there was a statue of her in the Museum of Magix. She was also the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of the Dragon Fire, which was transferred to Bloom at her birth. The Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the incomparable limitless power of the almighty Dragon Fire as their own, attacked her home world and destroyed it by freezing it in solid ice. After they were successfully able to threaten Erendor into breaking the promise he made to Oritel to protect Domino while the Company of Light was away fighting the dark forces serving the witches. To help protect her beloved home world, Daphne had acquired the ancient Sirenix transformation and ocean/sea-based power and, as a last resort to save her younger sister, Bloom - and hence keep the divine, almighty Dragon Fire from falling into the wrong hands - she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could neither sense her presence nor her immense magical power. However, even if Daphne was ready to confront the Ancestresses, they had previously cast a dark spell on Sirenix, and when Daphne tried to defend herself and fight the Witches, the power turned against her instead and turned her into a disembodied, insubstantial spirit without a physical body. After this the final battle against the Ancestral Witches and the Company of Light took place. Oritel and Marion, convinced that both their daughters had been killed, defeated and imprisoned Valtor, who had lied to them that he was the one who killed both Bloom and Daphne, in the Omega Dimension. They then fought the Ancestral Witches themselves and were able to defeat them and imprison them in the Obsidian Dimension, their birth realm, but before disappearing the Witches captured both Oritel and Marion, imprisoning them in Obsidian with them and, a wave of dark energy was released from the realm of Obsidian that turned Domino itself into a frozen place and captured all the inhabitants of Domino and imprisoned them as well in Obsidian. After the destruction of her home world, Domino, Daphne's disembodied spirit went to dwell in Lake Roccaluce near Alfea, and she appeared to have lost none of her incredibly strong magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time because of her damaged connection to Sirenix. Season 1 Daphne first contacted Bloom when the Winx Club went to Cloud Tower to take back Stella's Ring from the Trix. The Winx were trapped in a fire and Bloom heard Daphne's voice telling her where to go to escape from the fire and return to Alfea. Sometime later Bloom starting having dreams about Daphne who was asking Bloom to follow her; telling Bloom that she had something to tell her. During the Day of the Rose at Magix, Bloom was watching a dance show when she had visions of Daphne dancing. When Bloom made research in the Alfea library she found out that Daphne was one of the Nymphs of Magix who used to be the Guardians of the Dragon Flame but the school library went out of control and and nearly damaged precious books found there. When Faragonda found out that Bloom was looking for information on Daphne when this happened she started having doubts that Bloom was the Princess of Domino and ordered Miss Barbatea to remove all books concerning Daphne from the library. Later Faragonda helped Bloom finding more about herself after she found out that she had been adopted. When Bloom returned to Gardenia after being heartbroken, the Trix followed her and "stole" her powers but before that they told her the truth about herself, that she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame, and that she was from Domino, which was destroyed by their ancestors, the Ancestral Witches, when they tried to acquire the Dragon Flame, and that she had been saved by Daphne who was none other than her elder sister who had been killed by the Ancestral Witches for saving Bloom. She went to Domino in an attempt to find the Dragon Fire, only to meet Daphne's disembodied spirit, who gave the crown of Domino to her, through which she learned more of the destruction of Domino. Shortly before the final battle against the Trix, Bloom went to Lake Roccaluce, where Daphne appeared to her again, telling her that the Dragon Flame will never leave her because it is part of her, like her memories and her identity, that it was because of the doubt she was having about herself that she was unable of using her powers and that she only needed to trust in herself again to be able to fully use her magical abilities at their strongest and fullest potential. She gives Bloom the confidence she needs to find the Dragon Fire within her heart and gain it back to destroy the Trix. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Daphne contacts Bloom in her dreams. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix She helps Bloom get her powers back so she could defeat the Trix. Season 2 Daphne remains in contact with Bloom, but she makes very few appearances. She made a shadowed cameo appearance in a dream. She had told her parents- Oritel and Marion- that baby Bloom was awake. Season 3 Daphne is only mentioned a few times in this Season; such as when Valtor speaks of her, and Bloom discovers more of her origins and home world of Domino, as well as and the three Ancient Witches. She does, however, tell Bloom to find her Inner Dragon while training on Pyros. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie after Bloom had hit another dead end in her search, Daphne told Bloom to take her friends and find the Book of Destiny which contained the knowledge of the location of their parents, Oritel and Marion. She gave Bloom the mask she wears, which enabled Bloom to see how Domino used to look before its destruction. In the film's final battle, she aided Bloom and Sky in defeating the Ancestral Witches. Daphne reached out for Bloom, whose powers were becoming weak because of the negative forces of the Realm of Obsidian, and the two sisters combined their immensely powerful fiery magic to attack the powerful Ancestresses. Finally Sky could stab Mandragora, who was possessed by the Witches, with Oritel's sword and Bloom-Daphne used the Dragon Flame to destroy the Witches and Obsidian as well. After this she greeted her released parents and introduced them to Bloom, whom they had thought dead. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Daphne does make two appearances in the second 3D movie. The first appearance is after Bloom "frees her breakfast." Daphne makes a dramatic and rather eerie entrance to tease her younger sister and Bloom tells her how hard it is to be a princess. Her other appearance is when Bloom is telling her that she is marrying Sky. Daphne reacts joyfully to this as she hugs her sister. Other than these two, there are no other appearances of Daphne but King Oritel does make reference to her later on at Havram when he first sees the Ancestral Witches. He states that the Ancestral Witches were the cause for Daphne's death. Season 5 In "The Spill", when Roxy says that she would never have made it so far without Bloom who had been there for her like a big sister, this reminds Bloom of when she told Daphne that she would not have made it so far without her and that she was sorry that she had not been able to do something to get Daphne out of the unfortunate state in which she was. When the Winx Club are unable to fight Tritannus under the sea because their Believix powers are less effective underwater, Headmistress Faragonda tells the Winx that they will have to acquire Sirenix and for this they will have to find the ancient Book of Sirenix, but that she does not know its location herself as no one has become a Sirenix Fairy for quite some time. She however tells Bloom to ask Daphne where it is s ince Daphne was the last Fairy to have acquired Sirenix. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for Sirenix because the Ancestral Witches had put a dark spell on Sirenix. This was one of the rare times Daphne has been seen to last her calm. However Bloom persuaded Daphne to reveal the location of the Book, and she told Bloom that the Book of Sirenix was in the Archives of Alfea. She was later seeing talking with Bloom before the school night dance. She was later captured by Tritannus and the Trix. In "Trix Tricks", she is seen being tortured by Tritannus and the Trix for information about Sirenix. After attacking Domino, Icy turns Daphne's par ents-Oritel and Miriam- into icy sculptures and mentally tortures her by trying to knock them over. Seeing this, she reluctantly says that she will tell them the secret of Sirenix. In "''Sirenix", Tritannus gets a reluctant Daphne to finally tell him the secret of Sirenix and later steals her Sirenix abilities and gives them to the Trix. Daphne is still held prisoner and brought to Infinite Ocean along with Tritannus, the Trix and mutants. In the Infinite Ocean, when Tritannus fails to activate the Emperor's Throne, Daphne warns him of the dangers of Sirenix, telling him that it is cursed and that it will destroy him. This angers him and he imprisons her in a prison cell found below the Emperor's Throne. Bloom has a vision of her fighting the Ancient Witches and how she became a disembodied spirit without a physical, human body. In the season finale, Bloom uses her Sirenix wish to lift the Sirenix Curse off of Daphne. It is then that Daphne fully becomes a living human with a physical and corporeal body of solid flesh and blood. Season 6 Daphne first appears in the episode "Inspiration of Sirenix". She is seen to be getting used to her new corporeal, physical body of solid flesh and blood, and is therefore having difficulty moving around without tripping and stumbling. Bloom and the Winx promise that she will get her accustomed to her new physical body and life in no time. She receives a cellphone from Tecna with all the latest apps and Aisha teaches her how to dance. Stella then gives her a makeover ready for the celebration of her return later that day. Daphne is happily embraced by the citizens of Domino during the celebrations and everyone is happy to see her alive and well. Halfway through the celebrations, the Trix appear, startling the crowd. The Trix say that even though they weren't invited to the party, they brought Daphne a "welcome back present"; the Beast of the Depths. When the Beast tries to attack Daphne, she becomes frozen with horror, so it's up to the Winx and the Specialists to save her. When the Winx attack the Beast with no prevail, the citizens of Domino barricade themselves inside the Royal Palace. Daphne is upset that she couldn't help during the attack and breaks down in tears. She then explains to the Winx Club that the Beast cannot be destroyed, only controlled and the only person who can control it is the nymph of Domino-herself. While the Winx Club are searching for the "Inspiration of Sirenix" at Lake Roccaluce, Daphne decides she is fed up with the Beast threatening to hurt her family and friends; and decides to sacrifice her life to save them. Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club then return and convince Daphne that she ''can ''indeed transform and that she will be able to control the Beast. When Daphne transforms into her Sirenix form, she is able to control the Beast with ease and send it back to the deepest depths of the sea. In the second episode (Episode 132 of the whole series), Daphne is introduced as the new History of Magic teacher at Alfea; as she is, in truth, far much older and much more knowledgeable than a mere teenager and is technically an adult fairy. Magical Abiliites As one of the nine legendary Nymphs of Magix, as well as the Keeper of the Dragon Flame before Bloom, Daphne was naturally a formidably powerful fairy, having at least reached the exceptionally high power-level of the sea-themed Sirenix form before her "death". Despite having relinquished the role of the Keeper of the Dragon Flame to Bloom, Daphne still appeared to have retained some of its divine powers, as her magic was shown to be fire-based like her younger sister: throwing powerful blasts of heat energy, generating fireballs and fire-based forcefields, causing objects to become soft and melt, and even summoning dragons and explosions of varying intensities. Uses of Magic *'Flight: She was shown to be able to fly through the air without transforming into her various fairy forms. *'''Long-range Teleportation: She could teleport herself and others from one dimension to another. *'Ability Amplification and Enchancement:' To help Bloom defeat the Ancestral Witches, she combined her spirit and her magic with that of her sister's, which dramatically enhanced Bloom's fire-based powers. *'Portal Creation: '''She once created a swirling portal to planet Earth so that the infant Bloom could escape from the Ancestral Witches safe and sound. *'Telepathic-Link:' Daphne shares an unusually strong telepathic link with her younger sister Bloom, through which she could mentally contact her from great distances in either dreams or visions, warning her of impending dangers and providing advice when needed. Trivia *Daphne is a Greek word meaning "Laurel" and "Victory" in Hebrew. *According to Greek Mythology, Daphne was the daughter of the River-God Ladon and a nymph devoted to the Goddess Artemis (the Greek version of the Roman Goddess Diana), due to which she was bound to never marry anyone for her while life. However Apollo, the brother of Artemis, one day made fun of Eros, the God of Love who, angry, fired an arrow at Apollo to make him fall in love with someone who would never accept him. He fell in love with Daphne and wanted to make her his bride. Daphne ran away from the young God to escape from his advances, but was too slow. Finally, despaired, she begged her father to protect her, and she was turned into a laurel tree, the only thing remaining from her being her shining beauty. Heartbroken, Apollo made himself a crown out of the branch of laurel tree which had once been the nymph he loved, and the laurel became his symbol. In another version of the legend, Eros also fired an arrow at Daphne to cause her to hate either Apollo, or love itself. Daphne from ''Winx Club could have been inspired from the mythological one, as both were nymphs, and both ended by sacrificing themselves (the ''Winx Club ''one sacrificed her life to protect her younger sister and the almighty Dragon Fire, the mythological one had sacrificed her human body and appearance to preserve her purity). *Elizabeth Gillies, who plays Jade West in Victorious, voices Daphne in the Nickelodeon dub. It is interesting to note that the characters Elizabeth play have different personalities, Daphne being helpful and nice, and Jade being mean, and shows a goth-like personality. *She was the last fairy who acquired the Sirenix transformation and sea/ocean-themed magical power. However, later in the fifth season, it is absorbed by Tritannus and given to the Trix, so they can enter the Infinite Ocean. *In the 4Kids version, Daphne's outfit was censored. Also, she is still a nymph, although she is no longer Bloom's older sister. *Daphne's human form is shorter compared to her nymph form, and she looked younger than even her younger sister Bloom. Yet there are some cases that younger siblings can be taller than older ones. *It's rumored that Daphne may be the main focus of the upcoming sixth season and her Winx/fairy form, Charmix and Enchantix forms may be seen in memory-flashbacks. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Domino Category:Major Characters Category:Bloom Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Sirenix Possessors Category:Daphne Category:Season 6